1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a touch screen panel provided to a display device and the like.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with the user's hand or another object.
A touch screen panel is formed on a front face of a display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. The user's hand or another object may be directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Some touch screen panel types are: a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. A capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode or the like when a user's hand or another object is in contact with the touch screen panel.